Warm
by Harumaki03
Summary: Un día lluvioso donde Erina pondera sobre lo demasiado bueno que es Yukihira y cómo hace que las mariposa en su estómago se transformen en una manada de elefantes en estampida.


**—** **Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Warm"**

 **Summary:** Un día lluvioso donde Erina pondera sobre lo demasiado bueno que es Yukihira y cómo hace que las mariposa en su estómago se transformen en una manada de elefantes en estampida.

 **Notas:** ¡ALERTA DE OOC SUPREMO! Gracias por su comprensión. Ojalá igual lo disfruten _*sonrisa nerviosa*_.

 **-/-/-**

Miró la hora en su laptop y suspiró no por vez primera desde que había llegado a casa, unas horas atrás. Observó por un instante las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban sin cesar contra el ventanal que ocupaba prácticamente media sala.

Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el móvil para ver si había recibido respuesta de su idiota favorito y lo volvió a dejar junto a sí al ver que no tenía nada por su parte.

Era algo raro cuando ella salía temprano del trabajo, y agradecía inmensamente la insistencia de Hisako en que se fuera más temprano a casa debido al mal clima que se avecinaba.

A pesar de haber abordado el auto que la llevaría a casa en el parqueo subterráneo, en cuanto salieron a la calle pudo ver las espesas nubes negras que se cernían sobre Tokio. Durante el trayecto le había dejado saber al cabeza hueca de su prometido que volvería primero a casa y que tuviera cuidado en su regreso debido a la lluvia.

Era viernes y sabía que Shino's Tokio debía estar abarrotado, especialmente cuando tenían al afamado Yukihira Sōma en la cocina por un tiempo muy limitado, y probablemente por ello aún no le había respondido.

Negó con su cabeza y volvió a enfocar la mirada en el documento que estaba redactando. En serio, él era _demasiado bueno._ Se suponía que estaba en un descanso de unos días de sus propios restaurantes cuando Shinomiya le llamó unos días atrás pidiéndole cubrir Shino's Tokio mientras él y su sous-chef se encargaban de dejar todo listo para la apertura de la sucursal en Nueva York.

Chasqueó la lengua. Y claro, Sōma no pudo decir que no. Siguió tecleando con rapidez, tratando de hacer a un lado los pensamientos relacionados con Sōma y demás.

Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando sus dedos se detuvieron sobre las teclas al tiempo que sus oídos se agudizaban al escuchar el sonido de unas llaves.

Volvió la cabeza en dirección al pasillo de la entrada y en pocos segundos emergió la figura de Sōma, con mechones de su pelirrojo cabello pegado a su frente y goteando.

Más bien, todo él estaba goteando.

—¡Yukihira, qué demonios…! —Erina dejó su laptop a un lado y se puso de pie para acercarse al empapado de Sōma, que parecía haber sobrevivido a un huracán.

—Hola para ti también —sonrió de medio lado antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso rápido en los labios de ella —parece que se está cayendo el cielo —señaló con la cabeza en dirección al ventanal.

—No me vengas con "hola" —le apartó algunos mechones de la frente—. Tus labios están helados, ¿viniste corriendo o qué?

La forma en que sus labios se torcieron hacia la izquierda y su encogimiento de hombros la hizo querer gritar.

—No hay taxis —se apresuró a aclarar al ver que ella tomaba aire, justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle lo insensato que fue aquello de su parte —tuvimos que cerrar antes y no pensaba quedarme a dormir en Shino's cuando estás aquí, en casa —y se atrevió a colocar aquella sonrisa que decía claramente que estaba orgulloso de su decisión.

Erina gimió en frustración y negó con su cabeza, tomando aire profundamente.

—Será mejor que vayas a darte un baño caliente para que entres en calor —le señaló la dirección al cuarto de baño —ya me encargaré de limpiar este desastre.

—Lo siento, y gracias —Sōma le acarició la barbilla fugazmente, percibiendo por vez primera en todo aquel rato cuán cálida estaba ella y lo helado que estaba él—. No me tardo —y deslizándose sobre sus medias húmedas, se marchó a ducharse.

La rubia miró el pequeño charco que se había formado donde el pelirrojo había estado de pie y puso los ojos en blanco.

Ese hombre…

 **-/-/-**

Después de haber secado el piso y haber dejado todo en su sitio, optó por hacer un chocolate caliente para ambos.

Estaba esperando que la leche hirviera cuando Sōma, vistiendo un cómodo chándal gris y una camiseta negra con cuello en V, tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes del desayunador mientras se secaba los residuos de agua de los cabellos con una toalla corta.

—Debiste secar tu cabello de inmediato —Erina rodeó el desayunador y le quitó la toalla en una acción muy natural para terminar de retirar el excedente de agua con vigor y cierta delicadeza para no ser completamente brusca —podrías pescar un resfriado —le regaño.

—Es más divertido cuando lo haces por mí, Nakiri —él sonrió de forma ampliamente, sin atisbo de vergüenza alguna y Erina le cubrió la cara con la toalla mientras se apartaba para terminar de preparar el chocolate, con un tenue rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Sōma se dedicó a observarla mientras seguía pasando la punta de la toalla por una de sus sienes de forma distraída. Llevaba unos desgastados jeans oscuros y un suéter cuello de tortuga color blanco. Se había alzado las mangas hasta los codos y su rubio cabello estaba recogido en un moño desordenado del cual mechones escapaban, acariciando parcialmente su cuello.

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto estás mirándome? —la escuchó decirle mientras servía el chocolate caliente en dos tazas, su voz ligeramente áspera, justo como cuando quería ocultar su vergüenza.

—Pensaba que no importa lo que te pongas, sigues siendo increíblemente bonita —él volvió la mirada al tiempo que ella alzaba la suya para mirarlo. Gracias a Dios había terminado de servir o estaba segura que habría hecho un desastre.

Siempre la atrapaba con la guardia baja.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que después de tanto tiempo junto a mi, habrías sido golpeado antes con esa realización —le extendió la taza y se apoyó en el desayunador mientras se llevaba su taza a los labios.

—Lo fui —Sōma rodeó la taza con ambas manos, permitiendo que el vapor que emitía la misma calentara sus manos aún heladas —pero no deja de sorprenderme cada día —y se encogió de hombros, antes de tomar un sorbo del brebaje.

A pesar de que fue leve, pudo escuchar el gemido exasperado que ella emitió.

—¿Por qué tuvieron que cerrar antes? —Preguntó, prefiriendo desviar el tema de ella, no creía que sus mejillas aguantarán otro sonrojo de combustión instantánea.

—Eh… —Sōma se rascó la nuca mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar —¡ah, cierto! Una alerta de tormenta —se apoyó en el desayunador por igual y la vio fruncir el ceño—. La alerta fue emitida hace una hora atrás, creo.

—¿Y decidiste venir corriendo a casa en medio de una alerta tal? Pudiste haber avisado, Sōma —le reprochó, la preocupación palpable en su tono.

—Sólo es la lluvia antes de que venga el verdadero asunto. Quedarme encerrado en Shino's en compañía de utensilios de cocina o junto a mi prometida, ¿cuál crees que escogí? —y colocó esa sonrisa petulante que la hacia querer subirse por las paredes—. Podemos tener incluso un shokugeki más tarde —añadió, emocionado.

A veces Erina se preguntaba cómo es que su relación había funcionado en el transcurso de los años con él teniendo la mentalidad de un niño de 12 años la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ah sí, porque ella actuaba como el adulto maduro en la relación casi siempre.

—Eso no sucederá —negó ella, enderezándose con su taza en mano, rodeando el desayunador —será mejor que vayas a secar tu cabello, aún tengo trabajo que hacer —y pasó junto a él, sacudido la cabeza.

 _Ese cabeza hueca, poniendo su vida en riesgo por una tontería como aquella_ , pensó, mientras resoplaba.

—¿En serio? ¿Aún en un día que es tan raro que ambos estemos temprano en casa? —la sujetó por la muñeca con suavidad, pero con la firmeza suficiente para que ella detuviera sus pasos—. Si no quieres un shokugeki, que estoy seguro perderías —ante esto ella emitió un bufido incrédulo —podemos hacer otras cosas —su tono cantarín hizo que ella colocará media sonrisa.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo qué, señor aventurero? —volvió sobre sus pocos pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

—Como… —él parecía pensar seriamente sobre ello —ver alguna de esas series que aún esperan por nosotros —le quitó la taza y la dejó junto a la suya —o una película —vio que ella alzaba una ceja, evaluando las opciones —o dormir juntos, para variar —se encogió de hombros mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano libre con la otra mano de ella.

Erina sintió un escalofrío recorrerle ante lo fría que se encontraba su mano contra el contacto cálido de la suya.

—No parecen cosas imposibles —comentó con suavidad, vio que él alzaba sus cejas mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa que hacía que las susodichas mariposas del estómago se sintieran como una manada de elefantes corriendo en estampida.

—Muy bien —asintió él, sus ojos brillando de aquella forma que parecían irradiar calor de lo contento que se sentía, y Erina juraba en su fuero interno que algún día la iba a derretir.

Sōma se inclinó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo cuán suaves y cálidos se sentían aquellos labios contra los suyos, ligeramente fríos y agrietados.

Las manos de Erina se alzaron para sujetar su rostro, acariciando sus pómulos con los pulgares mientras sus labios buscaban calentar los de él.

Él la apretó contra sí rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos, sintiendo las curvas de ella contra su pecho y la calidez que desprendía, envolviéndolo. Erina era tan cálida que si pudiera fundirse con ella, ya lo habría hecho.

Sōma fue a morder aquel labio inferior que ella gozaba tanto de morder cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz y se tensó ligeramente, antes de apartarse rápidamente y volver su rostro contra la manga de su camiseta y estornudar.

Y estornudar de nuevo.

Volvió la mirada hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron, Erina tenía una ceja alzada mientras sus labios estaban ligeramente torcidos en un gesto de reproche.

—Te dije que podría darte gripe si no secabas tu cabello —le reprendió, tomando uno de los rojos mechones entre sus dedos, ligeramente húmedos.

—No me voy a resfriar —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza con ligereza para dar más énfasis a su negativa—. ¿Vamos a ver esa película? —preguntó en su lugar, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

—No hasta que tu cabello esté seco, vamos —lo que tomó de las manos y le instó a levantarse, con un suspiro resignado, Sōma se puso de pie, siguiéndola.

—Te dije que no me voy a enfermar —replicó con ligereza, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por ella hasta la habitación.

—Aunque no fuese así, lo cual dudo, tampoco vas a dejar una marca húmeda de tu cabeza en la almohada —ella siguió avanzando, mientras se preguntaba por qué él era tan terco.

—Bien, bien —se rindió Sōma, viéndola caminar delante de sí y a sus manos enlazadas. Bah, nada importaba mucho, siempre que aquellas cálidas manos estuvieran siempre pegadas a sí.

De un modo u otro.

 **—Fin—**

¿Me creerían si les dijera que lo único que yo quería plasmar era a **Erina** secando del cabello de **Sōma**? Pues sí, el propósito de este fic es solo darme ese gusto :D.

Mientras escribía repasaba sobre mis relaciones pasadas, y en cómo soy una **Erina** de carne y hueso, solo que pobre, sin lengua de divina y sin los problemas de la misma a nivel familiar _(?)_ , pero en lo concerniente a nuestros sentimientos y expresarlos, somos bien parecidas.

Tengo tendencia a que me gusten los personajes _**tsundere**_ de este tipo, **Taiga** , **Erina** , **Anna** y así sucesivamente.. Estoy muy mal por la vida, ugh. Eeeeen fin, dejando mi drama a un lado, espero que les guste el mismo, aunque esta cortito y cargado de cierto _OOC-ness_ que no pude evitar _(ahem)_.

Gracias a todos por su cariño y apoyo en mis anteriores trabajos, se los agradezco de todo corazón y les aseguro que seguiré trabajando duro para traerles más cosillas _(y ojalá pronto algo que no sea one-shot, jajaa)._

Un gran abrazo~

¡Ja ne!

 _ **10/11-9-2018**_


End file.
